If Something Happened To You
by socialgal5
Summary: A two/three shot about Kensi and Deeks, and what would happen if Kensi was being tortured.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is just another two-shot I wanted to do. I was inspired by a movie I saw recently to write this piece. Let me know what you think.**_

"Just stay close to me," Deeks whispered as he and Kensi were roughly pulled out of an unmarked van and shoved towards a warehouse. They had been grabbed when their cover had been blown on an undercover mission, and now they were being taken to somewhere unknown.

"Oh, that's comforting," Kensi muttered sarcastically under her breath, unwillingly allowing herself to be shoved towards the door. "I feel so much better."

Truthfully, Kensi was comforted by the close presence of her partner. They had gradually been growing closer over the last few months, especially since he had saved her life two weeks ago at the sports arena after the Russian agents took her. That night, after finishing their reports, they had gone out for a bite to eat, and she had talked to him more than she ever had before.

"Well, what do we have here?" a tall, shady looking man asked when Kensi and Deeks were brought inside the building.

"Two Feds were trying to trick us into selling the info to them," the guy gripping Kensi's arm declared. "But we got 'em, Boss. They didn't tell anybody anything!"

"Feds, huh?" the guy repeated, standing up slowly and rubbing his chin thoughtfully. He walked closer to Kensi. "This one's pretty cute."

"Stay away from her," Deeks growled protectively, trying to get away from his captor.

"Do I detect some jealousy?" the villain hissed, turning to the blonde LAPD detective. "Are you fond of this little lady here?" All of a sudden, he punched Deeks in the stomach as hard as he could, and the NCIS liaison doubled over, groaning loudly.

"Because if you aren't," the man continued to snarl, "I suggest you keep your mouth shut and only speak when I ask you a question." He jerked his head towards the back of the building. "Put them back there for a while."

Deeks was shoved into the small room, and Kensi was practically thrown in on top of him. The door was closed, locking them in, and they were alone.

"You okay?" Kensi asked Deeks as she got back to her feet slowly, dusting off her hands.

"I'm good," he declared, groaning as he sat up. "Damn, that guy has a mean punch!"

"You shouldn't have defended me," Kensi insisted sternly. "You'll just make them angry."

Deeks was angry instantly. "Excuse me if I was trying to stop him from leering at you. Personally, it disgusts me when someone looks at my partner like that, but I promise that next time I'll let him get by with whatever he wants. Don't worry about me. My lips are sealed from now on!" Deeks turned his back on Kensi when he had finished talking, and he felt her hand on his shoulder a few seconds later.

"I'm sorry, Deeks. I guess it bothered me to see you get hurt because you were defending me. And to be honest, I didn't like the way he was looking at me either," Kensi whispered. "Thanks for sticking up for me."

Deeks turned around slowly, his heart pounding in his chest; he could count on two hands the times that Kensi had voluntarily touched him since he came to NCIS, and this time was no different.

"Kens, you're important to me," he said quietly. "I don't know what I'd do if something should happen to you."

Kensi's lips parted slightly as if she was going to speak, but she hesitated, holding her breath. "Oh, Deeks," she finally breathed. "I—

Her words were cut short when the door slammed open and the two men reentered the room.

"You, the girl, you're coming with us," one of them declared.

"Like hell she is," Deeks snapped, stepping in front of Kensi quickly. "Take me instead, why don't you?"

"Cause the boss don't want you," the man growled. "Now get out of the way, blondie."

Deeks reared back slightly and threw the first punch, striking the man squarely on the jaw.

"No, Deeks!" Kensi cried as the second man dragged her from the room. "Deeks, it's okay! I'll be fine!"

"Kensi!" Deeks shouted, still fighting against the guy. Before he could get another punch in, the guy pulled out his gun and slammed the butt of it down on the back of Deeks' neck. The handsome, lovable young man sank to the ground, limp.

"Deeks!" Kensi screamed, struggling to get back to him. "Deeks!"

When Deeks regained consciousness, he was aware of someone screaming. It was a horrible, frantic sound, and it made him feel terribly helpless. Then, he realized who it was. It was Kensi. Kensi was screaming. Kensi was crying out for someone to help her. She sounded as if she was in agonizing pain. She sounded as if she was being tortured.

"Kensi!" Deeks shouted, getting to his feet slowly. "Kensi!"

The screaming and sobbing stopped all of a sudden, and Deeks breathed a sigh of relief. He knew that he had to get out of that damn room if he was going to save Kensi, though. He wasn't sure how he was going to do it, but he had to get started.


	2. Chapter 2

_** Thanks for all the GREAT reviews, y'all. I appreciate all the support. Someone asked me to write a multi-chapter fiction, but I don't want to do it right now. Sometimes I get too bogged down with them, so for now it's just these short ones.**_

"Hey, I'll tell you whatever you want to know," Deeks shouted, pounding on the door as he tried to get his captors attention. "Just leave her alone! I swear, I will tell you anything!"

A few moments later, Deeks heard someone coming towards the door, and he stepped to the side. When the door opened, the shaggy-haired blonde tackled his kidnapper. Deeks locked his arm around the man's neck and cut off his air supply. The man fought and struggled, but Deeks finally managed to subdue him; he sank to the ground limply.

Deeks pulled the man's gun out and rushed out to save Kensi. She was bound to a chair, and her head was hanging weakly.

"Get away from her," Deeks demanded, pointing his gun at the man who seemed to be in charge. "Let her go, or I will shoot."

"You're in a bit of a tight spot, aren't you?" the leader asked Deeks. He pulled a gun out of his jacket and pressed it against Kensi's forehead. "You'll shoot me, and I'll shoot her. Do you really want to be responsible for her death?"

Deeks knew he had acted foolishly and without thinking his decisions through, but he couldn't bear to think of his beloved Kensi being tortured unmercifully. He could see blood on her ear and a trail of it running down her neck. She was visibly trembling, and Deeks knew he had never seen her so vulnerable and weak before. His poor, sweet, tough girl! He had to save her, but he wasn't sure how.

Slowly, Deeks lowered his weapon, placing it down on the crate beside him. His arms were roughly seized from behind, and someone began binding his wrists tightly.

"Bring him over here," the leader told the man behind me. "Perhaps we can use him as leverage, since the two of them seem to care so much about each other."

Deeks was shoved over in front of Kensi and forced to sit in a chair opposite her. She looked up at him faintly, and her eyes spoke volumes; she was in pain, and she was afraid for both of them.

"It's going to be okay, Kens," he whispered to her. "Don't worry."

"You're very confident, aren't you?" the leader asked Deeks. "Now, I've been trying to get your friend here to tell me who you work for, but she's kept quiet so far. Still, I'm willing to bet that if you see her being tortured, you'll be willing to tell me what I want to know."

Deeks felt something inside of him begin to ache; he knew he could never tell the man whom he and Kensi truly worked for, but he could not sit there and allow her to be tortured.

"He won't tell you anything," Kensi said weakly, raising her head slightly.

"Shut up, bitch," the man snapped at Kensi. He gestured to one of his men who was standing behind Kensi, and the man acted so quickly that Deeks barely had time to realize what was going to happen. The man grabbed Kensi's ear and began slicing into the lobe with a box cutter. She struggled to contain her screams, but tears slipped down her cheeks silently.

Marty Deeks simply couldn't take it; he could not sit across from the woman he loved—yes, he knew now that he was in love with Kensi Blye—and allow her to be hurt.

"We're with LAPD!" he cried passionately, practically jumping out of the chair. "Okay? We're undercover LAPD detectives!"

The leader gestured to his man again, and he immediately stopped hurting Kensi.

"You're telling me that LAPD sent two of its detectives on an undercover mission?" the leader wanted to know, looking straight into Deeks' bright, pain-filled eyes.

"Yes, they did," Deeks lied, trying to convince the men that what he said was true. "We were trying to find out who was selling the drugs to those soldiers, and we got a tip that your guys would be at the rendezvous point. Your guys were too good, though, because they caught onto us."

"Where are your badges?" the leader asked.

"We don't carry them," Kensi spoke up. "Not when we're undercover. Never on us."

"LAPD...I'll buy that," the man said, nodding slowly. Then, he turned to his men. "Kill them both."

Right at that moment, Sam and Callen burst through the door, guns blazing. Deeks kicked his chair over and took Kensi's down at the same time, taking both of them out of the line of fire. Callen fired multiple times, taking down two of the men, and Sam shot the last three.

"You guys okay?" Callen called to them.

Deeks struggled to his feet, managing to get his wrists untied. Instinctively, he rushed to Kensi's side, and helped her up.

"Hang on, Kens," he whispered soothingly to her. "We're gonna get you out of here, I promise." He turned to Sam. "Hey, I need a knife."

Sam tossed Deeks a knife, and Deeks cut the plastic zip tie that was binding Kensi's wrists. She threw her arms around his neck and buried her face on Deeks' shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and held her as close as he could.

_**Okay, I'll write a final chapter very soon. Hope you enjoy this one!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry it has taken me SO long to update this. I've been very busy with the holidays, shopping, school, and work, but here it goes!**_

__In just a short time, Kensi was having her ear bandaged by a couple of EMTs, and within an hour, the entire team was back at OSP. Hetty took one look at Kensi's tired eyes, red eyes, and bandaged ear and Deeks' exhausted, emotionally-drained expression and sent them both home immediately.

"I won't take any objections," she declared, putting her hands on her hips firmly. "You're both worn out, and you're going home to get some rest. Mr. Deeks, you will be kind enough to drive Miss. Blye, won't you?"

"Of course," Deeks agreed before Kensi could open her mouth to object. "C'mon, Kensi, let's go."

"But..." Kensi's voice trailed off, and she decided not to object as Deeks put his hand on the small of her back and steered her towards the door. Something in his gentle, longing look made her put aside her usual independence and go along with him.

Deeks was quiet the entire time he was driving Kensi to her house. She didn't even ask how he knew where she lived; instead, he took all the right turns, and she just accepted it as something she'd have to ask later. Instead, she leaned her head against the cool window pane and closed her eyes, trying to ignore the sharp ache in her earlobe.

Kensi understood that being tortured and interrogating was merely a hazard of her job; she had known that when she signed on for the job, but she hadn't been prepared for the change it would bring over her partner. Deeks was gripping the steering wheel tightly, his knuckles white, his brow was furrowed together in concern, and he didn't have any smart comments to make about anything.

"Deeks...are you okay?" Kensi asked quietly, looking over at him.

"I'm fine," he said tightly, not looking away from the road.

As Deeks pulled the vehicle up to a stop light, Kensi reached over and put her hand on his arm gently. "Marty, what's wrong? Tell me."

"I couldn't do anything to help you today," he exclaimed angrily. "I was helpless while they were hurting you! It's made me think that...maybe I'm not the right partner for you."

"Deeks, that's ridiculous!" Kensi insisted adamantly. "Today was just a really bad on the job. You being put in a tough situation doesn't mean that you're a bad partner. Besides, I think we work really well together."

"You're just saying that," Deeks said somewhat bitterly. Still, he seemed a little bit more cheerful, but only a bit.

"I am not!" Kensi declared, watching as Deeks turned onto her street. "Honestly, Deeks, I'd feel guilty, too, if something like this had happened to you and I hadn't been able to help right away."

"Would you really?" Deeks looked as if his spirits were starting to improve.

"Of course." Kensi was completely confident, and then she realized that her hand was still resting on Deeks' arm. He pulled up in front of Kensi's apartment and switched the engine off.

"Will you come in for awhile?" Kensi asked him quietly. "I'd rather not be alone tonight."

"Me either," Deeks agreed, nodding slowly. His eyes seemed to be saying something that Kensi couldn't quite read.

"C'mon."

Inside Kensi's front door, she hung up her light jacket, and Deeks put his coat on the hook beside hers. "Should we order out?" Deeks wanted to know, turning to face Kensi. To his surprise, Kensi was standing just inches from him, and their faces were closer together than they had ever been.

"I started to say something back there, remember?" she whispered. "You know, when you said that you didn't know what you'd do if something happened to me?"

"Actually, no, I had completely forgotten that you were going to say anything," Deeks told her innocently. "Say, do you have any beer?" He turned to walk into the kitchen, but Kensi caught his arm and spun him back towards her. They both reacted at the same time; Deeks slid his arms around Kensi's waist, and she looped her arms around his neck. Their lips met, and Kensi melted against her partner, molding her slim body to fit perfectly against his. Deeks kissed Kensi everywhere he possibly could—her lips, her cheeks, her nose, her eyelids. He felt as if he was pouring all of his emotions into that one single kiss, and Kensi seemed to be going the exact same thing.

When they finally broke apart, both of them were breathless.

"What was it you wanted to say?" Deeks wanted to know.

"That I really like having you as my partner," Kensi told him breathlessly. "And yes, there is beer in the fridge."


End file.
